Home's behind
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Ou 5 vezes em que Pippin sentiu saudades de casa e uma em que não.
1. Chapter 1

Título:Home's behind (Ou 5 vezes em que Pippin sentiu saudades de casa e uma em que não. )  
Autora:Nayla  
Classificação:PG-13 por um pouco de violência.  
Categoria:Diversas MSs dos três filmes  
Advertência:nenhuma, acho.  
Capítulos:seis.  
Completa?[X] Não  
Resumo:O que o título diz.  
N/A:Essa fic é dedicada a minha gêmula Cahnove

- 1 -

Passolargo tinha acabado de explicar sobre os "black riders", os nove antigos reis dos homens, agora, sem nome, sem honra, apenas servos, escravos de Sauron conhecidos como Nazgüls.

Tinha algo irreconhecível na voz do guardião, algo que podia ser confundido com pena ou raiva mas seus olhos tentavam esconder um medo por pertencer a mesma raça e portanto, ser sujeito as mesmas fraquezas.

Frodo engoliu em seco, sem conseguir decifrá-lo. – Nós devemos descansar. – Olhou para Sam e esboçou um sorriso, querendo passar um pouco de conforto, segurança para o amigo, algo ele mesmo não possuía.

- Sim, ele está certo. – Passolargo se pronunciou, e fechou as cortinas, deixando uma pequena abertura. Nunca se sabe. – Partiremos ao amanhecer e precisaremos de disposição. Apague as velas.

Pippin engoliu em seco e olhou para Merry. Seu primo estava olhando para Passolargo. – Nós podemos deixar uma acesa? – Baixou os olhos, antes de receber uma resposta.

- Façam como quiserem.

Os hobbits trocaram sorrisos cúmplices e deitaram-se, esperando as horas passarem, esperando a vela queimar.

Pippin não conseguia pregar os olhos, nem mesmo toda a cerveja que tomara naquela noite o deixava com sono, a adrenalina da fuga, de ser perseguido pelos arredores do Condado até Bree ainda estava correndo em suas veias e ele sabia que continuariam atrás dele em seus sonhos.

O pequeno hobbit sentou-se em sua cama, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Todos pareciam estar dormindo, até mesmo Passolargo estava recostado bem perto da janela, em uma cadeira. Seu capuz escondia seus olhos totalmente na escuridão quase como... Pippin teve que desviar os olhos, não querendo nem pensar.

- Pip?

Ele pulou ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado.

- Shh, sou eu. – Merry tocou-lhe o ombro suavemente. – Não consegue dormir?

- As camas daqui não são tão confortáveis quanto as do Condado. – Pippin deu de ombros.

- Bom, mas logo chegaremos em Riverdell e eu aposto que as camas de lá serão muito confortáveis.

- Confortáveis demais.

Merry riu. – Será que nada é bom o bastante para você, primo? O que mais você quer? – Merry fingiu uma falsa indignação.

- Eu quero ir pra casa. – Pippin respondeu baixinho.

- E por quê, diabos, você iria querer tal coisa? – Merry engrossou a voz, fingindo espanto.

- Como? – Esse simples gesto fez Pippin rir.

- Estamos numa aventura, Pip, como Bilbo, não vê? – O hobbit parecia realmente agitado. – É a nossa chance de irmos mais longe do que qualquer hobbit jamais foi, nós podemos ser heróis. – Teve que se controlar para não bater uma palma.

- Bom... – O caçula ainda estava incerto se deveria deixar-se contagiar pela alegria do primo. – Ainda é assustador.

- As melhores histórias são. Isso não é um conto de fadas, não é tedioso como um. – Merry fez uma careta. – É preciso coragem, garra, lealdade, Pip, são essas coisas que farão de nós heróis. – Terminou o discurso assentindo com a cabeça. – Você consegue imaginar? Quando nós voltarmos, seremos tão famosos que as crianças, antes de brincar, vão perguntar "Quem você quer ser? Merry, Pippin, Frodo ou Sam?" – Afinou a voz, fazendo o mais novo cair na gargalhada. – E a que for mais sábia, vai me escolher, pelas razões mais óbvias!

- Não! – Pippin exaltou-se e Merry teve que cobrir sua boca com a mão, tendo os dedos mordidos.

- Auch! – Puxou a mão de volta, rapidamente, uma careta de dor exagerada.

- Eu sou melhor do que você! – Pippin estava prestes a cair na gargalhada. – Eu sou mais heróico que você, Merry!

- Você vai ter que provar sua coragem então, jovem Took! – Merry parecia estar com a mesma dificuldade em manter-se sério. – Mas amanhã, ok? Agora nós temos que dormir.

- Certo. – Pippin voltou-se a deitar e Merry levantou-se, dirigindo-se para a própria cama, mas teve seu braço agarrado pelo primo. – Você pode... Ficar comigo hoje? Amanhã seremos... Heróis... É só que ainda não amanheceu. – Pediu, de cabeça baixa.

- Claro... Chega pra lá! – Merry respondeu imediatamente e deitou-se ao lado do amigo. – Apenas não roube minha coberta! – Ameaçou, rindo. – Boa noite, Pip.

- Noite, Mer. – E com essas palavras, Pippin assoprou a vela, apagando-a e a escuridão tomou conta da sala.


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

O Orc agarrou-lhe o braço e o levantou, zombando de sua altura. Pippin fechou os olhos, não conseguindo conter um gemido ao ser jogado no chão, depois do líder ter gritado que eles não eram para comer.

O pequeno hobbit rastejou para perto do primo, que ainda continuava desacordado, não sem antes receber dois chutes do orc. Pensou que se talvez fossem comida, eles seriam tratados melhor, ou pelo menos, seria mais rápido. Balançou a cabeça, recriminando-se pela morbidez de seu pensamento.

- Merry? – Lançou um braço em volta dos ombros do outro hobbit e ajeitou a capa para que esta o cobrisse completamente. Abaixou a cabeça, encostando sua bochecha na dele. Sabia que não receberia uma resposta, mas ele gostava de ouvi-lo respirando, era como um incentivo para que ele próprio mantivesse a sua própria, até porque: - Eu estou morrendo de medo, Merry. – Choramingou e deixou-se girar, caindo de costas no chão.

Não tinha uma estrela no céu.

Eles iam morrer. Senão agora, com certeza nas mãos de Saruman quando chegassem em Isengard, quando o bruxo descobrisse que eles não traziam o que lhe era precioso.

Quando Pippin tinha vinte anos, ele fora obrigado a ir ao enterro de um de seus familiares distantes que ele nunca sequer tinha conhecido e bom, ele odiou cada minuto, a ausência de cores, de risos, e até de bebidas! Decidira-se então que transformaria seu enterro em uma festa, a melhor de todas.

Até discutira com Merry qual história o primo contaria em seu velório.

_– Acho que a bebida afetou seu cérebro, Pip! – Merry se divertira com a idéia. – E logo logo afetará seu coração também, seu Took tolo.___

_- Ou! – Pippin levantou o dedo, imponente. – Ou minha morte virá antes, pela foice do velho Maggot! E você com certeza deverá contar a história das coisas que pegávamos... Emprestadas, você sabe..._

Mas ele estava completamente errado. Ele teria uma morte bem dolorosa e não haveria um corpo para ser entregue aos seus pais. Sentiu os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas só de imaginar sua família toda vestida de preto, sem ao menos saber o que lhe acontecera. Ou pior, criando diversos motivos que levaram a sua fuga de casa, cogitando se o amor que o caçula tem por eles era realmente verdadeiro.

A mesma coisa já aconteceu com Gandalf e Boromir... E agora se repetiria com Merry, Frodo e Sam. Eles seriam esquecidos, perdidos, como era de se esperar que acontecesse com quatro hobbits, aventurando-se num mundo grande demais para eles.

Pippin daria tudo para voltar para casa, pelo menos uma última vez, ver de novo sua família e  
seus amigos, comer o bolo de laranja de sua mãe, admitir que Pervica é muito melhor corredora que ele só para vê-la sorrir, ouvir as histórias de Bilbo sobre grandes aventuras, perigos sem dimensões e... Finais felizes.

Chegou a sorri apenas com esse pensamento mas logo o deixou morrer, ao ter as lembranças antigas substituídas por algumas mais recentes de uma, duas, três flechas atingindo o peito de Boromir.

- Pip? – O outro piscou, acordando aos poucos. – Pip! – Gritou, desesperando-se, ao não obter uma resposta imediata.

- Merry, Merry, Ei, eu estou aqui. – Pippin abraçou-o, impedindo-o de se levantar.

- Eu achei... – Merry piscou agora com mais força, como se estivesse tentando discernir o sonho/pesadelo da realidade. – Esqueça, esqueça. – Esfregou os olhos. – Como você está? Eles te machucaram?

- Não, não! – Pippin balançou a cabeça negativamente para enfatizar suas palavras. – Não vão nos machucar porque acham que temos o anel!

- SHHHH! – Merry chamou-lhe a atenção. – Nós não podemos... – Engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos por um momento como se não conseguisse se decidir entre as milhares de coisas que um hobbit não pode fazer. Salvar o mundo talvez fosse a apropriada. Quando os reabriu, eles estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Foi um erro termos saído do Condado, Pip.

Pippin sentiu um súbito ímpeto de gritar ao ouvir essas palavras, berrar a plenos pulmões para extravasar toda a raiva e a frustação que vinha carregando dentro de si. Ele não quer mais ouvir sobre o Condado, não quer nem pensar ou vai desabar em lágrimas. E ele já está cansado de tanto chorar.

Ao invés disso ele riu. Mais alto e mais hitérico do que deveria. – Você me pegou de novo, Merry!

- Como? – Merry sibilou baixinho, não querendo atrair ainda mais atenção para eles.

- Primeiro aquela encenação hoje mais cedo e agora essa... Você me enganou direitinho e deus, quem ia imaginar que você era um ator tão bom? – Sua risada transformou-se em um soluço e ele engoliu em seco. – Merece até palmas. – E por alguns minutos ficou batendo os dedos de uma mão nos da outra bem devagar e baixinho, da única maneira que conseguia, estando amarrado.

- Pip... – Merry chamou-lhe o nome mas o primo recusou-se a olhar para ele.

Porque mesmo sabendo que Merry não estava fingindo estar machucado, Pippin queria, ele precisava manter viva alguma esperança. Mesmo uma falsa. Desesperadamente.

- Pip. – Merry pressionou, a preocupação em sua voz crescendo.

- Diga que tudo vai ficar bem, Merry. – O hobbit finalmente obedece e levanta os olhos. – Por favor. – Chegou a implorar, sua voz ficando mais fraca a cada palavra.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – As palavras vieram, sem a menor hesitação e só trouxe mais lágrimas aos olhos de ambos os hobbits. – Eu estou aqui com você. – E surpreendentemente, a segunda frase trazia um conforto maior do que a primeira.

- Eu sei, Merry, e eu... – Ele não conseguia achar um meio de traduzir exatamente tudo o que estava sentindo.

- Qual o problema, Pip? – Seu primo o conhecia bem demais.

Pippin não conseguiu responder, seu olhar recaindo sobre a fogueira feita pelos orcs.

- Gandalf? – Merry entendeu na hora em que seus olhos juntaram-se aos do primo, acompanhando as chamas.

O caçula não conseguiu conter uma olhada rápida para trás, como se esperasse encontrar o mago, parado, imponente com seu cajado. Recriminou-se pela ingenuidade.

- Pip, não foi sua culpa. – Merry segurou-lhe a cabeça com as mãos, encostando a sua testa na do outro. – Tenho certeza de que Gandalf não te culpa.

- Ele disse... – Pippin baixou completamente a guarda ao sentir as mãos quentes do primo tocando-lhe o rosto. – E Boromir também, Merry. Ele me ensinou a lutar e eu joguei pedras nos orcs! Pedras! Eu sou um idiota!

- Não um idiota, só um tolo. – Merry o corrigiu, parecendo incrivelmente sério.

- E qual é a diferença? Nenhuma! Gandalf mesmo disse pra eu me jogar no poço e livrar vocês... – Sua voz subitamente falhou. – E eu devia, eu sei que devia mas... Eu sou muito covarde.

- Pippin! – Agora foi Merry quem não conseguiu conter o tom de voz, horrorizado. – São palavras como essa que te fazem um tolo! – Deu-lhe um tapa de leve na cabeça, para reforçar o que dizia. – Tirar a própria vida não é um ato de coragem! Viver é que é difícil, encarar os erros, aprender com eles... Pip, você é mais corajoso do que pensa.

- E como você sabe disso?

- Porque eu sei de tudo, ok? – Merry riu, brincando com um dos cachos do primo. – E você tem um papel incrível para a sociedade, meu amor. Você nos faz rir, você mantém um clima amenizado de cumplicidade, não vê? E se você não voltar a sorrir, nós te demitiremos e arranjamos um substituto!

- Ah, é? – Pippin secou as lágrimas, pronto para entrar na brincadeira. – Quem?

- Eu! – Merry riu. – Eu tenho um sorriso lindo, olha só! – Fez um movimento com as mãos, como se estivesse vendendo o próprio sorriso.

- Não, o meu é melhor! – Pippin sorriu em resposta, suas bochechas doendo um pouco.

- Também é lindo, Pip. – Merry bagunçou-lhe o cabelo e voltou a deitar. – Amanhã nós decidiremos isso, certo?

- Certo. – Pippin assentiu com a cabeça e deitou-se ao lado do primo. – Mas eu já ganhei.

**N/A: **Faz muito tempo desde que eu li o livro, gente. Mais de 7 anos, então eu fiz essa fic mais com os conhecimentos que eu tenho do filme. Claro que a maioria das coisas que acontecem vieram da minha cabeça lol Espero que se divirtam!


End file.
